Fotografias
by IsaBellaE
Summary: One Shot... Sakura: una famosa modelo... Sasuke: un reconocido fotógrafo... ¿Cual es la combinación de estos dos?... Una pequeña historia de nuestra pareja SasuSaku :D


Ella se despierta de su sueño fantástico, por que afuera, en la ciudad, hace un ruido extraordinario, no le cabe duda que a veces quisiera vivir en el campo, o en un pequeño pueblo. Pero ella no despierta completamente, solo abre un poco los ojos y se voltea para el lado de la pared y cae sobre algo bultoso, no es una almohada ni parte de la cama, es su novio quien se está entrometiendo, entre ella y la pared fría.

Pero ella no se inmuta, se queda durmiendo sobre su novio sin que nada le importe.

Y que posición más incómoda para el chico, ya que él no se puede mover, pero, al menos él ya estaba despierto, por experiencia; sabía que pasaría.

-Oye, Sakura, vamos a tomarnos unas fotos. -Lo único que se oye de ella son gemidos de molestia, todavía quiere seguir durmiendo. -Como gustes.

El chico empezó a tomar fotos aún con ella en su pecho, las cuatro primeras fotos, son de él mirando hacia la cámara y ella dormida en su pecho, pero en las otras, ella empieza a despertarse y mirar hacia la cámara.

-Deja de hacer eso... -Decía ella apartando la cámara, mientras se apartaba del pecho del chico y se ponía boca abajo en la cama. Al él no le importó, le siguió tomando fotos a la chica sin que ella se diera cuenta, según él.

-Vamos, una sesión de fotos.

-No, Sasuke, tengo demasiado sueño, son las 8 de la mañana y es sábado. -Ella, mientras se hacía la dormida, Sasuke se puso boca arriba en la cama mirando al techo, pero eso no se quedaría así.

Vio como Sakura no se había arropado esta vez y aprovechó para subirle la camisa por la espalda, se aposisionó en la misma y se tomó una foto. En la otra parecía que él se estuviera "comiendo" el trasero de ella. Sakura se bajó la camisa y le dio la espalda a Sasuke.

-Vamos, Sakura, nunca me tomo fotos contigo. -El chico tenía razón, a pesar de que era un reconocido fotógrafo, no se toma casi nunca fotos con su novia pelirrosa. -Y que mejor foto que la de las mañanas. -Sasuke puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella para girarla. Ella ya tenía los ojos abiertos y lo único que hizo fue mostrar una sonrisa, se quedaron viendo unos segundos a los ojos y se besaron cariñosamente. -Entonces, ¿Vas a hacer la sesión de fotos?

-¡No! -Ella se arropó completamente, desde los pies, hasta el cuello. Sasuke se puso de pie en la cama para tomarle fotos a Sakura. -En serio Uchiha, no me tomes fotos. -Al él le importó un comino su apellido y le siguió tomando fotos.

-Le quiero tomar fotos a tu cuerpo, quítate esa sábana. -Sakura poco a poco se dejaba vencer, y solo miraba a la cámara con unas sonrisas y señas de paz con los dedos. Sasuke le quitaba un poco la sábana para que se viera al menos el cuello de ella.

Al fin y al cabo, Sakura se había quedado sin sábana, y Sasuke le tomaba fotos. El chico se acostó al lado de ella y le seguía tomando fotos. -¿Una foto juntos? -¿Una? fueron como miles.

Sakura encima del pecho de él, sus cabezas juntas, mirando hacia otro lado, fueron innumerables las fotos que iban a salir de esa cámara. Y las últimas fueron de mucha risa, no dejaban de carcajear de las morisquetas que hacía Sakura o de algunas que hacía Sasuke.

Después de que se terminaran de reír, los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos del otro, como si el mundo ya no existiese para ellos, Sakura había olvidado su odio con respecto al ruido de la ciudad y Sasuke solo admiraba los ojos jades de la chica.

-Sakura

-¿Si?

-Te amo. -Sakura mostró una sonrisa y se sonrojó, beso al chico y puso su mano sobre la mejilla de él.

-Yo también te amo. -Ella agarró la cámara de Sasuke con rapidez y le tomó una foto al chico. -No hay foto tuya en solitario. Oye, ¿Sabías que odio la ciudad?

-Desde el primer día que nos mudamos para acá.

Los dos rieron y se quedaron en la cama tomándose puras fotos y sonriendo para todo. No les importó faltar al trabajo, a pesar de que era sábado. Con tal, ellos dos trabajan juntos. Ella es modelo y el fotógrafo. Nada de que preocuparse.

* * *

**Un pequeño relato de nuestra pareja SasuSaku... **

**Todavía no quedo conforme con esto... :/**

**Se que es muuy corto, pero espero que les haya gustado :D**

**¿Un Review?  
**


End file.
